un beso puede aclarar las dudas
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: este es un regalo de san valentin d/hr este es especial de san valentin solo un chapter


Hola este es un pequeño fic sobre draco y hermione y es un regalo de san valentin o el dia del amor y la amistad * espero que les guste Atte %$#~*~*~*Paulina Malfoy*~*~*~#$%  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~ un beso para aclarar nuestras dudas ~*  
  
En realidad no se que le encuentran de interesante a el 14 de febrero para mi es un dia normal ... sera porque no he encontrado a alguien de verdad interesante ...no lo se pero ron esta con parvati hary con ginny y lavender con seamus .  
  
-hola hermione - dijo una alegre parvati  
  
-a hola-  
  
-no piensas salir de la sala comun ?- dijo lavender  
  
-si ....bueno vamos  
  
cuando estaban entrando al gran comedor se acerco hary con una enorme rosa y se la entrego a ginny  
  
-hola herm -dijo hary  
  
-a hola- entonces llego ron con parvati y seamus y empezaron a intercambiar regalos  
  
-a donde vas hermione- dijo ron  
  
-a la biblioteca-  
  
a bueno ahorita nos vemos esta bien?  
  
-claro-  
  
a hermione realmente la desanimaban estas fiestas ya que ella no habia tenido a un novio solo a krum pero no era realmente su novio le habia dicho que mejor fueran amigos en una carta ya que amor de lejos amor de #$%& .........después de caminar un rato se detuvo en un lugar no era la biblioteca era el camino para ir a el lago (si ya se la esena del lago ya es muy conocida en otros fics) se detuvo debajo de un arbol y se puso a pensar  
  
hary queda muy bien con ginny pero parvati no queda bien con ron ....lavender si queda con seamus ..........aver que otras parejas hay en Hogwarts .....a justin finch-fletchey con hanna abbot (creo que asi se escribe) si quedan los dos son de hufflepuff ...abra alguna pareja que no sea de la misma casa....no conozco ninguna ...  
  
en eso hubo un poco de silencio sentia como si alguien la mirara volteo y vio a la ultima persona que creeria que veria en ese momento en toda su vida ... unos ojos grises la miraban  
  
porque no esta con parkinson se volteo para ver el lago de nuevo y no inciar una pelea con aquel chavo de ojos grises y pelo platinado ...............mmm ahora que lo pienso Malfoy no parece soportar a parkinson alomejor por eso no esta con ella  
  
-porque no estas con tus novios Granger?- pregunto en tono burlon  
  
-te importa mucho??.......porque no estas con parkinson? - dijo Hermione en tono seco  
  
- no me importa y que te hace pensar que vov a estar con parkinson??-  
  
-es tu novia no?-dijo Hermione en tono seco Malfoy se acerco y se sento junta a ella  
  
-quien te dijo eso ? yo no ando con niñas tan empalagosas -  
  
-no te cae bien parkinson?-  
  
-no y tu porque no estas con el cara rajada de potter y el pobreton Weasley? Que no es el "dia del amor y la amistad"-las palabras amor y amistad las pronuncio en tono burlon  
  
-jaja! Pues ellos estan con sus novias -  
  
-y te dejaron sola? Que grandes amigos!-  
  
-mira callate Malfoy que tu no estas con los tuyos-  
  
-cuales ?- dijo en tono seco- yo no tengo amigos ....solo dos idiotas que van detrás de mi por mi dinero igual que la estupida de parkinson  
  
Hermione no sabia que decir en verdad Malfoy tenia razon y ella ya sabia que lo querian solo por su dinero pero no penso que Malfoy lo sabria ...y por si eso era poco estaba hablando con Malfoy de una manera civilizada solo le dirijio una mirada y le sonrio "que hiciste Hermione le sonreíste a Malfoy" Malfoy la miro y le sonrio tambien  
  
-malfoy estas sonriendo?-  
  
-si pero no te acostumbres Granger -  
  
-puedes decirme hermione - Malfoy solo la miro pero no con odio sino con ternura por primera vez en su vida Malfoy estaba mostrando ser amable y tierno  
  
y tu a mi draco -  
  
-sabes .......eres diferente ...deberias portarte asi mas seguido no crees draco?  
  
-como de que asi?  
  
-menos frio y sarcástico..... es bueno mostrar que tienes sentimientos de vez en cuando no - dijo hermione mirando a Draco el la miro y luego volvio a mirar a el lago  
  
-no eres como las otras chicas bueno como las de slytherin  
  
a no ?-  
  
-no eres diferente  
  
como que ?  
  
-no eres tan hipócrita como parkinson por ejemplo ni presumida ni nada parecido  
  
-aah -dijo Hermione poniéndose un poco roja al notar esto Draco se rio y hermione se puso mas roja aun .  
  
estaba empezando a oscurecer y se veian las estrellas draco y hermione estaban viendo hacia el lago callados  
  
draco esta muy solo ya veo porque es Así solo se porta asi para que no abusen de su confianza y no lo hagan sentir mal quien hubiera pensado que draco Malfoy era sensible y se portaba frio para ocultarlo ..........realmente no esta mal tiene unos hermosos ojos y ..  
  
-en que piensas - le pregunto draco a Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
  
-en nada -contesto Hermione rapidamente  
  
en nada??-  
  
-tengo que pensar en algo a fuerzas ?-  
  
-no pero estoy seguro que estabas pensando en algo -  
  
-hermione ...........espero que me perdones por haberte dicho sangre sucia ....sin haberte conocido antes -  
  
-aaah ...tu tambien perdoname por haberte juzgado antes de conocerte - y sonrio draco asintió y se fue acercando lentamente a su cara (la d Hermione) y ..la beso hermione respondio al beso fue tan apasionado y lento suave pero se volvio un poco agresivo y después nuevamente suave ............cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando y draco voleteo a ver el lago  
  
Hermione hizo lo mismo............  
  
Como pudiste casi ni lo conoces ..........me gusta mucho realmente me gusta  
  
Draco volteo a ver a Hermione y le sonrió Hermione también sonrió y se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba a draco le paso lo mismo  
  
- hermione .........quieres saber en que estaba pensando antes de que te preguntara en que estabas pensando -hermione asintió -............tal vez te parezca un estupidez pero queria saber ......se que tal vez te parezca una locura ............pero.............esque cuando te bese ............besamos........bueno el punto es que estaba pensando que tal vez me gustabas .......y con el beso me di cuenta que me gustas mucho ........y que si quieres ser mi novia?-se puso rojo como el pelo de ron -pero sino quieres lo entenderé .... completamente...digo después d......- no puedo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque Hermione lo beso ...y cuando se separaron  
  
-yo tambien pensaba lo mismo y tambien me di cuenta de que me gustas ..- dijo Hermione completamente roja  
  
-entonces si??  
  
-si -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa -pero no importa tu reputación ?-  
  
mmm no pero no me pidas que sea amable con el pobreton y con potter porque no lo hare y preferiria mantenerlo un poco en secreto ya que si mi padre se entera tu sabes ......que es mortifago no  
  
-o este si -dijo Hermione  
  
-bueno pues el no creo que le agrade la idea de andar con una hija de muggles y hasta te podria matar tu sabes cosas de mortifagos  
  
-a si .............entiendo -dijo hemrinoe muy seria -pero tu no eres mortifago verdad?  
  
-no claro que no aunque mi padre quiere que lo sea pero y,no  
  
Hermione sonrio draco no quiere ser mortifago ese niño si que guardaba secretos  
  
-bueno todas las noches no vemos aquí ok a la misma hora -  
  
-si!! .draco vamos al gran comedor - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
-si vamos - dijo draco  
  
cuando estaban entrando se separaron un poco por lo que habian acordado. .en el gran comedor estaban todos comiendo chocolates  
  
-hola herm- dijo hary  
  
-chocolate?- dojo ron  
  
-este no - dijo Hermione entonces entro draco al gran comedor y ron se le quedo viendo  
  
-que?te gusto Weasley?-dijo draco con el mismo tono de voz sarcástico luego volteo a ver a Hermione pero no con odio y después a hary -a y el cara rajada de potter ..........a ya tienes novia ?  
  
-si lastima que tu no -dijo hary draco solo solto una carcajada  
  
jajaja mmmmm claro potter ni te lo esperas - y se fue a su comedor Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada  
  
-estas bien hermione ?  
  
a si esque me dio risa la cara que puso jaja!-  
  
- a claro- dijo ron Hermione entendio que draco con sus amigos seria igual y que ese 14 de febrero jamas lo olvidaria .....  
  
FIN!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
alomejor no es lo que esperaban pero no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas lamento haber cambiado un poco al personaje frio y sarcástico y mostrarle su lado sensible la verdad no se me hizo muy padre este fic fue algo muy "romántico" y ami no se me da eso jajaja  
  
bueno feliz dia de san valentin o del amor y la amistad a todos !!!!!!!  
  
atte #$%&/ Paulina Malfoy /&%$# 


End file.
